Death Lover
by Ashura Akuma
Summary: Shuichi made a bargain with the devil and just who is this devil? Read here to find out more... Chapter 5 updated! Sakuma kisses me but why am not I happy? The feeling isn’t the same anymore.
1. The Pact

Hi Minna-san! I am back after almost a year of absence!

I have revised and reposted my old fic "Death Lover" after it was taken down by ff net mmm... the reason ? I think is due to the new system of fic classification and I didn't change it so poof the fic was taken down sniff sniff and I lost all my reviews :(

Hope you guys still remember this and for the new readers, pls review. Arigatoo!

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami sensei. Yes, I do not own them (Damn!). This fic is solely written out of interest.

**

* * *

****Part 1 – The pact**

"Mmm…that's weird. How did I end up here?" A pink haired lad said puzzledly as he looked at the long, dark alley in front of him. Letting out a sigh, the boy mumbled, "Guess that's not much of a choice now. I have to walk through it then." And he took his first step through the alley surrounded by rows of empty buildings that seemed like great tombstones.

As he came to the end of the alley, he stopped and stood in front of an old bookstore. The striking pink haired bishounen stared and commented, "I never knew that there is such an old antique bookshop like this here. Since I am here, I might as well go into and take a look."

"Welcome." An old woman from behind the counter greeted as the boy walked into the awfully quiet store.

The greeting was returned with a cheerful smile. Then something caught the boy's attention. It was a black, old and torn book with the golden mark of a star inside a circle imprinted on the cover. Picking up the book in his hand, he walked to the counter, "I will buy this book. Thank you." He smiled warmly at the old lady.

----------------------------------

"God, please let me grow taller. Let my childish face be manlier. At least let me look more like a high school student." This voice belonged to a perfectly smooth skin boy with beautiful soft pink hair sitting at the church altar to pray. "Who's that? An angel?" He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw tall, lean and brown-haired bishounen with white wings standing in front of the church cross. "It can't be." He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. "Wait, that's Sakuma, my same year classmate. Oh no, what am I to do? He had heard all my prayers." The bubblegum haired youth realized and blushed delicately.

"So you are the one that came here very early in the morning to pray?" The handsome lad began to walk towards the pink haired boy.

_I come here so early every morning is because I don't want anybody to hear my prayers. _The boy thought.

"You are still not contented with what you are now while you are so cute looking." Sakuma said looking intently into the violet eyes of a still blushing youth. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"My name? Etto…my name is Shindou Shuichi, studying in the same year and school as you, Sakuma san. Doozo yoroshiku." Shuichi replied in an instant.

"Mmm…Shindou Shuichi." He smiled. "May God bless you." And he kissed Shuichi on his forehead and walked off.

"Huh? It's not true. He kissed my forehead?" Shuichi mumbled in a dreamily state.

"Shuichi! So there you are. What are you doing here?" A red-haired lad with his hair tied to a ponytail shouted as he stepped into the church hall. "Shuichi? Shuichi?" He waved his hand in front of the dazed boy a couple of times before he shook his shoulders. "Hey, snap out of it." He shouted as he snapped his fingers a couple of times to get his pal's attention.

"Huh? Hiro. Ano… him?" Shuichi pointed in the direction of the back of a tall and athletics frame of Sakuma.

"O Sakuma? He came to the school church everyday and took care of this church as his family is in the line of priests." Hiro explained. "You see, every morning, he will be crowded by girls and boys. They are all admirers of his." He then pointed to a group of students crowding around the attractive brunette bishounen. "He is good in his studies, sports and almost in everything he does. A very charming guy. I must say he should be the No. 1 popular guy in our school."

_How I wish I could grow out of this childish face that I have so that I can get near to Sakuma._ Shuichi let out a disappointed look_. I guess I am one of his admirers too._

----------------------------------

"He kisses me. Hehe…" Shuichi laughed gleefully as he hugged his pillow and rolled about on his bed thinking about what happen this morning. "Haha…he say I am cute…If only I could be together with him, it will be so nice." He paused and sighed, staring at his ceiling full of stars stickers that shone brightly in the dark. _Sheesh…what am I thinking…he is a guy…_

_But…but…but… there is a saying 'Love is Blind'_. The youth debated with his inner thoughts. "Hmm…that book, maybe with that book, it will work." He jumped out of his bed excitedly and hurried to his bookshelf to search for a certain book.

"Etto…it should be here. Yes, I found it." Shuichi beamed as he held out a book which title was 'How to make your wish come true with dark magic'. "Good thing I found this book at the second hand bookshop. It was such an old and torn book. But I don't know why I bought it thou. Maybe I thought it would work if praying to God doesn't work, then I will pray to the devil. Oki, let's see how this works." The chocolate haired lad smiled excitedly as he opened the book.

_On a new full moon night, I must go into the magic circle that I had drawn, softly say the incantations and let out my wishes._ "I wish I can be together with Sakuma." _And this should work._

"Be it a guy or a girl, at least get this burden off my chest and I feel better now. If only by praying to the devil, I could fall in love then …" Shuichi was interrupted by a big gush of wind that had blown opened his windows. 'Huh? Black feathers?" He exclaimed.

"My name is Satan. Who is the one that called me out?" A tall and lengthy figure dressed in black with a leather top that covered up to his hands at floating at the window demanded.

"What…what…what…are…you?" Shuichi pointed to the dark figure at his window side.

"Ch…it's been a long time since I am being summoned out. And who knows this time is a small kid." The dark figure eyes shone brightly in the middle of the night.

Black wings, long horns, red eyes and those ears. Don't tell me this is the legendary devil himself."My god, what have I done?" Shuichi asked in shock. "Don't tell me the incantations that I have used is to summon out the devil. Ouch!" An unseen force had pushed him against the wall.

"Baka, don't you know that when you summon me out, you are supposed to die?" The devil laughed. "It's been a long time since I tasted fresh, young blood."

_Why me? What did I do to deserve all this? Is it a crime to like someone? All I want is to fall in love with the one I love. _Then Shuichi was being lifted up in the air._ What is this feeling? I feel so light. It seems like all my troubles are being taken away from me. Is it the feeling of death? Then I don't mind death anymore._

_Those eyes. Where have I seen them before? _Satan paused and said, "There is a change of plan. I will grant you your wish. Let you and Sakuma be together." And he released a light energy into Shuichi body. Soon a mark of a star inside a circle appeared on Shuichi's right shoulder.

"What! How am I going to face people with that mark? And I have not even got married yet." Shuichi cursed angrily.

"Once the deal is closed, you belong to me." The devil added and a small evil smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Master, pardon me for saying but if you help this kid, it will be lowering your status." A small, black dragon perching on Satan's right shoulder said.

"Are? That's a dragon and it can talk?" Shuichi asked on the verge of fainting from too much shock.

"Daijoubu, Tahatsu. I think this will be interesting." Satan smiled which sent a shiver down Shuichi's spine.

----------------------------------

"Arggg…" Shuichi woke up in cold sweat. Looking around his surrounding, everything was the same as it is, "So that was a bad nightmare." He laughed sheepishly. "And I thought it was real." Jumping out of his bed, he began to change out of his pyjamas slowly. I knew it. There is no such thing as devil in this world. But the feeling was so real. It seems like I am melting away. And those eyes seems like it can look through me and fixed me as a prey. Oh yes and the mark…He thought as he took off his top and examined his shoulder when suddenly…

"Ohayoo, Shindou Shuichi." A figure with wings appeared behind him greeted. "It seem like you had a good dream." His long fingernails sliding down Shuichi's throat.

As Shuichi examined the dark figure closely, he discovered that the Satan's eyes were not red but gold. Such unique colour. And his hair shone like the morning sun, it was not black but blond in colour. His face features were so sharp and defined._ If only the person standing behind him was human,_ Shuichi thought

* * *

This chapter may look a bit like "Akuma no Eros" but dun worry as I am not copying that story cos' mine is more interesting as it got Yuki and his co. heeee... D 

Pardon me if there are any spelling or grammars mistake as I got no beta and proof reader sniff sniff...


	2. The new student

La Li Ho! So many holidays and so many celebrations... and alas I updated :D

**Warchild**: Glad you find it interesting... there are more to come as the story goes...hehe...

**DemonicDragon666**: Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it too 8)

**Macmac**: 1...2...3...4...hey I updated before 5 heeee... :D

**Ka-chan**: Yes! I am back! And about time too... but I just got too much things to do now... the baby ... and I am starting work tomoroow :( Arggg... time not enuff...

**JasLine**: Hai Hai this is a revised one without a beta reader though cos' I am still looking for my lost reader. But I am so happy that you still remember me and this fic. Thank you! D

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami sensei. Yes, I do not own them (Damn!). This fic is solely written out of interest.

* * *

**Part 2 - The New Student**

"God, please protect me from the devil. Let his power be diminished. I don't want to belong to him. And also please bless Sakuma and me together…" _What wrong with me? I keep saying those nonsense prayers; I guess God must be angry with me now._

"Ano…Shindou san, I notice that you have been praying sincerely, so I am wondering if I should tell you this, umm…actually this is nothing at all…but if I don't say it out hmmm…" The perfectly shy brunette bishounen looked slightly embarrassed.

"Nani?" Was the only word that had come out of Shuichi's mouth. _This can't be happening. Sakuma is going to express his love to me now?_ _Is this the power of the devil?_ "Wait, Sakuma san, I think there must be a misunderstanding." The pink haired cutie tried to explain frantically.

"No, this is not a misunderstanding." Sakuma said and gripped Shuichi's hand, staring hard into his purple orbs.

"No, please don't say anymore." Shuichi blushed hotly. _Is he going to say he love me? _

"Class is going to start in 5 minutes time, so please hurry along." Sakuma finally said it all out. "It is quite hard to tell you just now when I see you so deep in your prayers."

_Huh? How can this thing be happening to me early in the morning?_ Shuichi hung his head in defeat.

"Hurry up. So what class are you in? You belong to a junior class right?" Sakuma asked cheerfully. "Did you want to tell me something just now?"

"Oh, it's nothing at all. See you." Shuichi answered disappointedly and walked off in a rush leaving Sakuma in bemusement.

------------------

"Yeah! He did not express his love. Thank kami-sama. I am safe…ya sa…fe…" Shuichi's voice trailed off as he collected his thoughts on what happened just now. _Hurry up. So what class are you in? You belong to a junior class right?_ "He doesn't even remember that I am in the same year as him. He doesn't even take noticed of me. I don't really exist in his world at all."

"So what happened? Your lover boy…" A dark shadow with black wings apparated out of thin air said.

I am happy if he talk to me…he even kiss me on my forehead…but then he doesn't even remember which year am I. Or maybe this is all one side of my feelings? I feel so miserable... I feel like an idiot for doing so… 

Deep in his thoughts, Shuichi did not realize that a hand was moving towards his shoulders. The hand grabbed him by the shoulder and startled him, which forced him to turn around. "You…" The hand's owner paused when he saw glimmers of tears at the corner of the boy's eyes.

"I am protected by the mighty God. I don't care if it is white magic or black magic but Sakuma's heart will never be mine." Shuichi cried out. _Enough is enough. I had enough._

"Is that so? You are protected by God himself." Satan wiped away the tears threatening to fall out of those beautiful violet eyes and licked it. "We shall see. This is getting very interesting now. I wonder why did my magic fails? Don't worry, I will definitely keep to my side of pact and let you be together with Sakuma. Then you shall keep yours. But before that, your determination must be there too." With that, the dark prince disappeared.

"Wait…" Shuichi called out but there was only the winds answering his call. _Why is it that I have this feeling that I am into something not good? Why did my heart skip a beat when he wiped my tears? This feeling…_

------------------

"Yosh. Today is another new semester. I must work harder." Shuichi said, encouraging himself before he stepped into his new class. "Ohayoo, minna-san." He greeted enthusiastically. As he walked into the class, he saw a familiar figure crowded by a group of people. _Oh yes, I just remebered._ _I am in the same class as Sakuma this semester._

"Ohayoo, Shindou san. We are classmates now. Dozo yoroshiku." Sakuma gave Shuichi a smile that weakened his knees. "And this is Kuma-chan. Na no da. Dozo yoroshiku." The brown haired lad popped out a pink soft toy from behind and introduced.

No wonder he is so popular. He looks so cute with that pink stuffed toy.

"Hai. Dozo yoroshiku." The pink haired youth replied and shook his crush's hand. _Just when I was about to give up, he appears in front of me again. _Indulging in his own happy world, Shuichi did not notice some jealousy glares from the corner of the classroom emitting out from a group of Sakuma's admirers.

"Okay, class, there is a new student in our class this semester. Due to an illness, he had been in hospital for almost 2 years. Now he has recovered and although he is 2 year older than us, I hope you all will get along well with him. He is a cousin of Shindou Shuichi." The class form teacher introduced a tall, athletic built, good-looking student with a pair of amber eyes that no one could resist.

Running his fingers through his flaxen hair, the bishounen bowed charmingly and said, "I am Yuki Eiri. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Liar! He is my cousin? Since when do I have a cousin so good-looking?" The just awoken dreaming beauty asked in bewilderment.

"Didn't you tell us before that you got a cousin that was in hospital for a long time?" A black haired girl next to Shuichi replied.

"Yes. You even told us that you visit him once every two weeks." Another said.

"I am back, cousin." The blonde haired lad said, looking into Shuichi eyes making him blushed slightly.

_This voice, the hair and those irresistible amber eyes… don't tell me… he is Satan? Why did Satan become my cousin? Arrggg… this is getting me confused._

------------------

"Okay, that's all for today. Class ended." The teacher announced and walked off.

"So are you feeling better now?" A red haired girl asked her new classmate, blushing hotly as her subject of admiration looked up.

"What a pity that we can't visit you when you are in hospital." Another blue-haired said.

_Even if he is my cousin, I will not bring him out so often. It is like honey attracting too many bees._ Shuichi stared and shook his head at the blonde youth smiling and talking to a group of girls crowding around desk. _He can smile?_

"Wait." Shuichi stood up form his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. "He is not my cousin. He is…" Before he could finish, a slight tap on his left shoulder interrupted him. It seem like Satan or Yuki now had collapsed leaning onto Shuichi's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell them that I am the Satan? Do you think they will believe when they are all under my memory block spell? Think twice." The prince of darkness whispered into Shuichi's ears before making himself stand up. "It's alright. I am just not use to too much walking." Yuki waved and explained to the group of worried girls.

_What have I got myself into?_

* * *

Yes, Shuichi had got himself in a lot of trouble as the story continued. Stay tune to find out more... 

In the next chapter, guess what trouble did Hiro and Shuichi had got themselves withtheir tirgger happy teacher hehe...

Till then...


	3. Plan in Progress

I know i know, I gotta be shot for not updating for so long (K san had already been after me with his magnum) ... I am so sorry, minna san.

Here is the new chappie and gomen again for the short chappie... Enjoy!

And a BIG THANK YOU to all my reviewers for spending time to drop me a note.

**ToraMacaw**: Tora! It been good to hear from you. So how is Tezuka the dragon king? Hee... I missed that fic...

**GravityNeko**: Thank you for liking this fic.

**Warchild**: Hope you enjoy this chappie as well...

**Anonymous bluesilver**: I updated...wheeeeeeeeee... :D

**Masqueer11**: Oh... conflict hahaha... you will get conflict...I just love to torture Yuki ;P

**darksaphire**: Yep this a post cos' the old one was taken down. Cheerz...

**KawaiiEarBiter**: O you bit ear ...ouch! Heee... Make a guess who Shuichi will end up with ;p

**Ashley Vulpix**: Hi Hi yes this fic is back in action...but I still got a rough time trying to write a fighting scene for Yuki if you remember the story where I left off last time...

**darkphoniex245**: Hehe ironic...but who else beside Yuki make the best looking Satan :D

**Ka-chan**: Where is my email? Hahaha... write soon...

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami sensei. Yes, I wish I do really own them but only in my dream (Damn!). This fic is solely written out of interest.

**

* * *

****Part 3 – Plan in Progress**

"As this dream continues, I wish I could wake up from it…" A pink haired lad let out a sigh and dragged himself out of the classroom. "If having a cousin that popped out from nowhere is strange then how about having an extremely irresistible, good looking cousin that is a devil in disguise?" He threw an exasperated look behind him and sighed again at the sight of an pair of amber eyes blonde who were surrounded by a herd of dazed girls and boys. _What is this mess that I had got myself into!_

"Hey Shuichi, there you are. So how is the song getting on?" A certain redhead asked as he patted the shorter boy on his shoulder making him jumped.

"Mou Hiro, stop scaring me like this." Shuichi pouted his lips while pressing his hands against his heart feeling for his heartbeat.

"If a small scare could make you die, you would have died a long time ago, Shuichi." He smiled as he pressed his index fingertip against Shuichi's head slightly tapping it. "Baka… remember the last time you jumped off from the 3rd storey trying to catch your box of strawberry pocky falling off and you still came out unharmed." Hiro let out a soft chuckle. It amazed him what his best friend can do when it came to a box of strawberry pocky; after all it was the boy's favourite food.

"O you mean that time, cos' an angel caught me." Shuichi smiled naively, long forgotten about the devil problem he was having just now. _That's the time when I first met Sakuma san…_

"So how is the song getting along? Are you finishing it or you still letting it sit on your butt?" The ponytail bishounen asked impatiently. "You know the contest is coming soon right."

"Hai hai… I understand. I will get it done soon, Hiro sama." The amethyst eyes lad held up his hand in defeat. _Sigh… sometimes Hiro sure can be a nag._

"You know Shuichi, that cousin of yours sure is one popular guy. Look at those people around him and this is only his second day. I guess he is going to take over the No. 1 popular guy anytime soon." Hiro threw Shuichi a look eyeing him into the classroom as he leaned himself against the wall and tucked his hands into his pockets. That was a old habit of his whenever he got bored.

Upon hearing the word 'cousin', the beautiful pink haired boy's mood suddenly took a 360 degree turn. "Ne Hiro, do you believe in devils or angels?" Shuichi asked in a solemn tone catching his redhead buddy in surprise.

"I never know you could be this serious, Shuichi. Are you feeling hungry, sick or something?" The worried lad placed his palm on his good friend's forehead just to make sure the boy was okay. "Why are you asking me all of this sudden? Devils and angels? Mmm… have you been watching too much late night's horror movies? Of cos' I don't believe in those. This is the 20th century you know."

"Nademonai (nothing), Hiro." Shuichi replied softly, staring at the floor counting the numbers of cracks on them. _But I do, Hiro._ He sighed silently in his heart. _This must be the umpteen times that I have sighed since this morning. O well… I can't do much by sighing, might as well let nature takes it course._ "Yosh, Hiro, let's go make some noise." He laughed heartily and jumped on the other guy nearly toppling both of them down if not for the redhead skilled catch.

"Hai hai… Shuichi, you are such a noisy person." He sighed and put down his pal.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, a wicked smile curled up at a corner of a certain delicious looking blonde's mouth. "Interesting." He hissed as he watched the two buddies walking off to the direction of the music room. An evil plan formed in his evil mind and an evil smirk soon plastered to his handsome devilish feature.

-----------------------------------------------------

"ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

deguchi mo naku kuzureochiru

umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni …"

"Ne Hiro, how was that? I just love Nittle Grasper and Sakuma Ryuichi. And you know I am so lucky to be in the same school as him. Aww…" Shuichi went into his usual daydreaming mode the moment his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, Nittle Grasper's lead singer was mentioned and who was now Shuichi's classmate. _LUCKY!_

"Shuichi no baka." Hiro laughed as he watched the cute expressions on his best friend's face as they changed from one to another as he daydreamed on.

"What are you still doing here at this time now, Shindou san?" A raven hair bespectacled minister in black slammed open the door of the music room said shakily as he tried to catch his breath as he rested his body weight against the door side.

"Huh? O konnichiwa, Sakano sensei." The genki singer greeted cheerfully despite being interrupted.

"Shindou san and Hiro san, how can you two be still so calm?" The poor teacher wailed exasperatedly as if the world was coming to an end in front of his two bemused students. "K san is looking for the two of you all over school now. And of all classes, you decided to skip K san classes. I think you two just committed suicide. Arrgggg…" Sakano collapsed onto the floor with a horrified look plastered on his face as the thoughts of his beloved students being killed kept replaying in his mind.

"WHAT!" The two 'twins' buddies shouted harmonically. "WE FORGOT!"

"Hiro, what are we going to do? K sensei would surely kill us if he finds us?" Shuichi said worriedly still remembering the last incident when they got in trouble with their blond hair discipline teacher. Their teacher practically ALMOST blasted the whole building trying to find them.

_How in the world did they let such a dangerous man become our discipline teacher!_ The red head shuddered at the thought of it and let out a sigh. "Let's go face the music before he really blasted the whole school this time, Shuichi."

-----------------------------------------------------

"YOU TWO ARE SENTENCED TO THE DETENTION CELL AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW!" The yellow haired teacher with a ponytail hollered as he threateningly pointed a silver magnum at the two students in front of him despite another worried, hysterical megane teacher begging him to stop for the fear of the gun going misfired.

"Hai." The two conceded quietly, gulping nervously before that as they waited for their judgment to be passed down. _Thank kami sama! It's so much better than wearing that idiotic prison uniform to clean the school compound._

"Detention? Tatsuha, we got work to do. Let's go." The prince of darkness said to his younger yet another good looking black haired companion.

_That brown haired pink bunny guy sure look delicious…_The younger guy thought as his lustful eyes gleamed eagerly before he followed his master.

_Don't even think about it! He belongs to my prey! _Was another empowered thought that had interrupted the younger master's mind making him sighed disappointedly. And with that, they apparated into thin air.

* * *

Chapter 4: What evil plan did Yuki sama had up his sleeve? 

So so so how was it? Bearable?

O yes, if you got some evil plan to hatch... send them to me cos' i been cracking up my brains to hatch some for our Yuki sama. Hahaha... evil plan with Yuki style...

Ja Matta O...


	4. He came

Wow... it's Chinese New Year again! GONG XI GONG XI!

But this is also the time I hate most cos' its "hongbao" giving time sheesh...

I think this time I will move my thank you speech (hehe...) to the bottom just in case you guys got impatient waiting to read this chapter ;P

Disclaimer: The usual (heee... I am in my lazy mode again)

**

* * *

****Part 4 – He came.**

_There were flowers everywhere and the sweet scent of the flowers quickly filled the air. Shuichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying every moment of it. How he wished that he could do this everyday. "If you like, we can come and see the flowers everyday," A gentle and kind voice said. __"Huh?" He turned around and saw the most beautiful thing he had never seen before, standing right beside him. That gentle and kind voice belonged to a 1.8m tall blonde stranger with a pair of alluring amber eyes that matched his long silky hair which shone like the sun. Behind the glowing figure sprouted a pair of snowy white wings. Those eyes… Where have I seen then before? _

"Bro… wake up! You're going to be late for your class! BROTHER!" Maiko shouted as she grabbed a pillow and threw it hard into her older brother's face, making him groaned and moaned but still Shuichi refused to wake up. Instead he muffled between the pillows and turned to the other side. "That's it! I am not going to wait for you anymore." The fuming lady grumbled as she slammed the door hard behind her.

Finally with the slamming sound of the door, Shuichi stirred and opened his eyes. Putting his hand over his forehead, staring into the hard and cold ceiling, he mumbled, "Those eyes…but white wings…it can't be…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Find me, my love…_

The dark prince darted opened his auburn eyes, sat up on his bed and lit up his cigarette. "Ch…that dream again." He cursed as he took another puff out of the addictive nicotine. _Those violet eyes … why did I keep thinking about it? I must have been staying in the human world for too long. Ch…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful, fine and sunny afternoon or should I say a rather super hot and humid afternoon making everyone very moody except for two.

"Hiro, I am suffering…" moaned the bubblegum pink hair youth as a streak of sweat rolled down from the side of his face. Agony was written all over his face.

"Mmm…you must endure…" said Hiro cheekily.

"But…I am too hot to endure…give me that…quick." groaned Shuichi as his amethyst orbs stared desperately into Hiro's.

"Well… you really want that? You have to be more precise if not I don't understand." Hiro teased Shuichi, making a move forward, his face inches away from Shuichi's face and grinned. He always liked it when Shuichi was suffering because he found it rather amusing and sometimes seductive too.

"You know that…Quick, it will melt away." Shuichi said distraughtly. Another sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"You really like it eh…Hai, here you go. Your favourite strawberry pocky ice cream." Hiro smiled as he handed Shuichi his ice cream.

"Thank you!" Shuichi said bubbly as he took the ice cream from Hiro, smiling like a ten-year-old boy.

(A/N: Yes, I took this scene from EC.)

"So can I have some too?" Another voice asked. They both turned to see a raven haired, athletic built guy with a charming smile leaning against the tree.

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed as the stranger's handsome features looked so much similar to the blonde devil that he had trouble with lately. _No it's not Yuki, the hair is different._

"Yuki? So I do look like him eh. Hey, you know you too had the same built as the Sakuma guy. Perhaps…" With a smooth swift stride, the outsider moved forward, raised his arms and before the cuter guy knew it, he had his arms around him. "So that is how the brown haired bunny hair feels like, you smell nice too." He tightened his hug.

"Arrrggg… what are you doing, you pervert, I don't even know you. Hiro, help me!" Shuichi whined, kicked and pleaded but to no avail, he was still in the clutches of the weird man. "Hiro!"

"Shuichi! Get your hands of him!" The redhead shouted anxiously and moved forward ready to beat the hell out of that pervert. _I can't move! _

"Shuichi, I can't move!" He called out as he stood rooted to the same spot. _My whole body feels numb as if some force is holding me down. What's happening? I feel so tired, so sle…e...py…_

"That's sure take care of you. Now maybe you will taste like him too?" He leered, staring lustfully at the soft, luscious lips of his victim.

"Help!" Shuichi screamed and struggled to break free but he was soon overpowered by his strong attacker as he was pinned down onto the ground. _Help me…Yuki!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Erm...Eiri sempai… I…I…." A blushing blue haired beauty stuttered as she tried to find the words to say to the charismatic sexy blonde that was standing in front of her now.

Yuki Eiri, the devil prince himself smirked as he took a long puff from his nicotine stick before flicked it away, "So you want me right?" _Yet another foolish woman._

"How did you know?" The young lady asked surprisingly, blushing into a deep shade of red as her eyes met with that of the devil.

"I can feel your strong desire." A small evil smile curled up on the flaxen haired fiend. "Feed me with your desire then." Slowly, he made his way to the lady catching her by surprise as he slipped his left hand into her blouse making his way to her buxom and squeezed it tight, causing the pretty woman to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Skillfully, Yuki Eiri pressed his lips against hers; slipping in his tongue between her parted lips making her blushed, emitting out another ecstasy moan.

_Help me…Yuki!_

The blonde suddenly stopped whatever he was doing, his emotionless expression turned stern as his eyes narrowed into a death stare. The words "_Help me…Yuki!_" keep reappearing in his mind. _Shuichi…_ With that, he hurriedly pushed away the azure haired mistress.

"I love you, Eiri sempai…" The girl whispered as she collapsed to the ground, drained of energy.

"Did you also say that to all those guys that you gave your filthy body in exchange for money?" Yuki sneered as he walked away leaving the hearted broken girl in shame. _LOVE? There is no such a thing as LOVE. There is only LUST. _

_Shuichi, you better be alright…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Help me…Yuki!_ Shuichi widen his eyes in shock. _Did I just shout out to the devil prince for help? Why did I call him?_

_This is no time to think about him now. I need to get out of this mess._ "I am not Sakuma san, I am Shindou Shuichi. Let me go, you sex fiend." He yelled as he tried to wriggle free when he noticed that the dark haired pervert had already unbuttoned his shirt and caressing him.

Pressing down Shuichi's both arms, the weirdo leaned forward to kiss him when a deep and yet dangerous voice stopped him from his attempt. "Are you enjoying yourself, Tatsuha?"

Sensing the killing aura behind him, Tatsuha froze in fear, giving the chance for Shuichi to topple him over and ran over to Yuki, hiding behind him.

"Yuki, you came…" Shuichi whispered tearfully. "Thank you."

"Ch… cos' you are too annoying, brat." Yuki snarled but upon looking at the sorrowful sight of the little pink energizer, he softened, "Are you okay?"

Shuichi nodded as he stared quietly at the grass. _He did come. _

"TATSUHA!" Yuki's voice thundered as he shot a death glare to the guilty one. _He is my prey. Only I can claim him._ _You understand!_

Tatsuha could only nod as he gulped nervously. _I am in deep trouble!_

_I will not turn you into a small dragon like what I did last time, the next time I willgoing toburn you in hellif you dared touch him again._

Tatsuha trembled at the thought of him turning into a small dragon the last time that he annoyed the dark prince, much less into ashes the next time. _No way am Igoing nearthose hell fires._

Shuichi blinked as he looked from Yuki to his attacker trying to figure out if any conversation had taken placed judging from the terrified look on the latter.

"Hi, Shuichi, I am Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother. I am so sorry for what had happened. I am not in the right state of mind. Can you please explain that to Yuki that nothing had happened?" Tatsuha pleaded trying to get into Shuichi's good book now.

_Yuki's younger brother? No wonder they looked so alike._ "Erm…Yuki, I am alright. I want to go home now. Can you wake Hiro up?" Shuichi spoke softly, carefully avoided looking directly into the handsome devil enticing hazel eyes. _Why did you come for me?_

_Why?_ Yuki cupped Shuichi's small baby face and pressed his lips against his, implanting a deep long lasting kiss, leaving a confused Shuichi breathless and wanting more, blushing to the root of his pink hair. _I want to know too…_

* * *

Next chapter : Shuichi got a love declaration but from who...?

My first attempt at love scene...pardon me plsssssssssssss

Okies time for thank you to my beloved and kawaii reviewers:

**Tora**: Believe me! I tried to write you soem reviews yday but but but it seem not to get reject ...I don't know why ! Will try again later.

**Masqueer11**: Oh I did a wrong spelling gosh... yup you are right that dragon is Tatsuha...thank for correcting me.

**GravityNeko**:Yes after countless sleepless night, I finally have got a plan in mind heeee...

**Dream-tiger**: I have read that manga and I loved it. This fic is inspired by itand itss a bit of twist different from Akuma.

**Destiny**: Thank you so much for correcting me... I knew something is wrong with the way I wrote this fic but I just don't know the cause... with your advice I am sure I will improved! I will be careful on the 'oh' and japanese phrase. Cheerz...

**xcrucifiedx**: I also thought I won't be able to continue with all those time taking issues in my life but heck I just can't abandon my fic halfway. I am glad you enjoying rading this fic. Tks!

**Macmac**: Nyhaha...Hope you enjoying this chapter as well...

**Super fantasy Queen**: The dark prince's plan will be revealed soon...read on...

**JasLine**: Jas... I am so sorry! Will send you a mail straight after this.

**Ka-chan**: Hahahaha... that's short form for Kadzuki-chan. Got your email already...go read it later... woohoo a anime room all by yourself...I want! Hahaha...

**Beta reader and proof reader needed! Email me if you can help. THANK YOU!**

_Hongbao - A chinese traditional during Chinese New Year that we gave out red packets with money in it._


	5. Confessions

I did it again! I am so so sorry for updating so late again.

My new job is really taking up most of my baby and mine own time cos' of an old spinister boss who is like a never dying mosquito that keep buzzing every now and then asking me to do this and that. God, she is so irritating! Can someone just sponsor me to hire K to asassinate her hahaha...

Alright less talk new chappie...enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual (heee... I am in mysleepy mode Zzzz...)**

* * *

Part 5 – Confessions **

"Sakuma-kun, wait up." A worried green and spiky short haired youth waved and ran up to the school No. 1 popular student.

"Hi, Hajime-kun na no da." The school president smiled as he waved his pink bunny. "Kumagorou asked what can he do for you today?" He shoved his pink stuffed toy in front of the panting boy face.

"O, it's like this, Sakuma-kun. My mum called to say that my dad is in hospital so I need to rush over now. But the thing is I still got detention supervision duty later, I was wondering if you could stand in for me." Hajime asked shyly.

"Mmm…" Ryuichi scratched his chin and thought for a while.

"Well, I can understand if you can't make it." Hajime said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Haha… na no da, of course I would love to. I have not done any detention supervision duty since the last incident. And Kumagorou think we should help each other in need." Ryuichi beamed as he hugged his soft toy tightly. S_ince this time, no one knows about it, it should be safe._

The last incident was a disaster since everyone knew that it was Sakuma Ryuichi that was going to supervise the detention, the whole school went chaotic. For the first time in history, everyone wanted to go for detention. Ryuichi still shuddered at the thought of it. He thought that since this was a talent/celebrity school, he wouldn't get into any fans trouble. And was he ever that wrong. Why can't they leave him alone since Nittle Grasper was disbanded 2 years ago? He kept wondering sometimes for he did not realized the enticing effect he had on people.

"You are a saviour, Sakuma-kun. I owe you one." Hajime said gratefully. "And before I forgot, this is the list of people that are supposed to report for duty." He handed over a book to his saviour before he waved goodbye and rushed off in the direction of the school gate, "I got to go now. Thank you."

"Let's see what we have here." Ryuichi hummed as he opened the book. "Shindou Shuichi…" He whispered, smiling as he closed the book before he walked back to the school building.

Under a tree nearby, a very well-hidden Yuki extinguished his cigarette as he saw the happy male made his way back, "You have done a good job, Tatsuha." And he disappeared into thin air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why! Why didn't I push him away like what I did for Tatsuha? I even return the kiss! That was my first kiss! For god sake, he is a devil prince… what am I thinking? But this feeling, it feels so natural… _Shuichi touched his lips and blushed before he buried his face into his arms as he rested his head on the table.

Hiro looked at his friend worriedly as he seldom see Shuichi like this before, not even the last time when his pink haired friend ran out of strawberry pocky and they were stuck on an foreign island trip for a week. "Shuichi, are you feeling fine? You have been like this since we stepped into the detention room. Did Tatsu steal your pocky again or …?"

Shuichi interrupted Hiro before he could finish, "It's alright Hiro, I am fine. It is the humid afternoon that is making me sleepy." The pink cutie forced a smile. _Thank god._ The _memory spell seems to work well. Hiro don't seem to remember anything about just now._

"I see." Hiro seem to be satisfied with Shuichi answer and let out a sigh of relief before he slumped his legs lazily up on the table making himself as comfortable as possible since he was going to be staying here for quite some time. _Detention sure is troublesome and it is making Shuichi weird too._

"Excuse me." A gentle and cheerful voice said making both lads looked up to the source. "I am the one that is supervising the detention today." The brunette grinned cheekily as he waved hello to the two détentes.

"Liar! Sakuma Ryuichi?" Shuichi murmured under his breath. _I thought Sakuma don't do detention duty anymore after that last incident._

"Good afternoon, Shindou-kun. I am standing in for Hajime-kun today." He flashed a wide smile before he settled Kumagorou down on the table. "Kumagorou say hi too."

"Ahem." The redhead coughed indicating that he had been neglected.

"Hi, Hiro kun." Ryuichi greeted politely before he settled himself in a chair near Shuichi.

Shaking his head to clear it of his debating thoughts, Shuichi came to a conclusion after seeing the beautiful brunette appearing in front of him. _What am I thinking about just now? I love Sakuma Ryuichi. Only him and always him._

Sensing that he was unneeded and an extra cast in the room, Hiro promptly excused himself to the toilet faking that he had got a stomachache. And being the super nice guy that Ryuichi was, he never doubted Hiro any moment and with a concern look, allowed him to go.

"Shuichi, you better make good use of the time I gave you there." Hiro grinned, whistling happily as he made his way to the gents.

"That boy sure had a good and considerate friend. Don't you think so, Yuki." The dark haired man commented.

"Ch…" The proud and handsome devil snorted as he looked away from his companion, afraid that his face would betray his emotions. _Why did I feel torn apart when he is with another person? Shuichi…_

Shuichi had a dumbfounded expression plastered to his face as he watched Hiro walked out of the room. _What is he doing? Leaving me here all along with Sakuma-san! What am I supposed to do? _Shuichi fumbled clumsily with his fingers trying very hard not to look too nervous in front of his crush, thinking very hard of what he was going to say.

It was Ryuichi who started to stand up and moved towards the uneasy guy. Shuichi gulped nervously as he watched his crush stride steadily towards him. "Shuichi." Ryuichi stopped so close that Shuichi can feel his hot breathe. _He calls me Shuichi._ "Stay away from Yuki Eiri." Ryuichi spoke in a very stern and solemn tone as he placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. "He is someone not to be meddling with." He tightened his grip on those shoulders. "I want to protect you."

In a normal case, if this happened, our main character Shuichi would have jumped up in joy and hugged Ryuichi but he did not. _Yuki? Stay away from him?_ "Why?" was all that had come out from Shuichi's weak voice. _Why did the thought of never seeing him again hurts me so much?_

Emerald eyes met with a confused lavender one. Ryuichi leaned forward, crashing his lips against Shuichi's soft one. Shuichi widened his eyes intently when he realized that his love, the one that he had dreamed day and night of, had actually kissed him. _Sakuma kisses me but why am not I happy?_ _The feeling isn't the same anymore. I…_ He pushed away the brunette and ran out of the room. "Shuichi." Sakuma Ryuichi shouted as he ran after his affection.

Anger built up within the blonde prince as he witnessed the kiss scene. He gripped his fists tightly trying to calm himself down. _Why did I feel so angry? He is just a brat that I had a pact with and nothing else._

"Isn't that good? Now the pact is almost fulfilled and you can have him." Tatsuha said, smirking away as he thought of how he could finally lay his hands on the hot brunette.

_NO! Not in a way like that. _

"Then we can return to the underworld. Mika is going to nag non-stop when she knows what you have done and you know what a nag she is ….blah blah blah…" Tatsuha blabbered on, not noticing that his brother was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shuichi, wait." Ryuichi shouted as he quickened his pace after Shuichi.

Shuichi ran and ran along the hallway, tears threatened to spill out anytime. _Why! Why did I think of him when Ryuichi is kissing me? I love Sakuma Ryuichi and no one else until…_ Shuichi stopped as he had reached the end of the hallway, staring at the big window in front of him, a tear rolled down from the corner of his violet orbs.

"Shuichi, I am so sorry if I have hurt you." Ryuichi apologized sadly, regretting what he had done just now. "I want you to be happy, Shuichi."

Shuichi shook his head and began to sob uncontrollably, "This is not supposed to happen. I didn't mean it." He kept repeating those words as he tried to wipe away those betraying tears.

Ryuichi raised his hand to caress Shuichi's soft pink locks and hugged him tightly. "I have always been watching you, Shuichi. I couldn't help but love you for your naive way, your beautiful eyes, your radiant pink locks and your lovely voice. They all captivated me deeply. It pains me to see you cry."

"Sakuma…" Shuichi whispered, deeply touched by those words as he gazed into those beautiful green eyes. His tears ceased and his body stopped trembling.

Yuki Eiri stopped motionlessly in his tracks as he saw the embracing couple in front of him. He felt like the whole world was twirling as anger rose within him. His eyes raged, turning red as he unconsciously emitted out an energy beam shattering the window, the only big window that was just beside Shuichi. It was too late when he finally came to his senses as he could only shout out in his heart _"Shuichi."_

Before Shuichi knew it, the whole window was blown apart, sending thousands pieces of shattered glass flying towards him. He closed his eyes, anticipating for the worst as he hugged onto Ryuichi tightly.

"Daijoubu, I will protect you, Shuichi." Ryuichi smiled gently as he hugged his beloved closer, shielding him from those flying pieces. The next thing caught Yuki by surprise. A pair of pure white wings sprouted out from behind Ryuichi's back blocking out all the shattered glasses. "No one can hurt you not even Satan." He shot a glare to Yuki.

"Sakuma-san, you knew." Shuichi opened his eyes and saw the most unexpected thing, a pair of white wings. "Those wings, they are beautiful." He smiled weakly.

"I see, now I know why my magic don't works on you, guardian angel Sakuma. I should have known earlier." Yuki snorted proudly as the cold devil he is, as not wanting to betray the fact that how relieved he was when he saw Shuichi unharmed. He could never forgive himself if he hurt Shuichi. _After all he was his claim. _That was the most logical reason he had came up with since just now.

"Yuki." Shuichi turned around and saw the dark prince real in person standing in front of him._ I want to see you._

Yuki's eyes softened as he saw his pink bundle of joy, not wanting to display his affection for the pink brat, he said coldly, "So I see, you got what you want. So it is time to claim my reward." He faked a cynical laugh. "I shall come for you again, little brat. So enjoy all the time you can with your lover boy before that." He scoffed but his eyes betrayed him again as they glazed deeply into those violet orbs. With a sinister laughter that he barely managed to choke up, he walked off disappearing into the hallway.

_Yuki. Those eyes… he is hurt._ Shuichi felt his heart wrenched into knots as he recalled those sad amber eyes._ I had never seen Yuki like that, definitely not the proud and cold Satan that I have known the first time I met him._

"Shuichi, I won't let him have you. I will protect you at all cost." Ryuichi said as he narrowed his emerald eyes menacingly at the back of the leaving blonde.

"I am sorry, Sakuma-san. I need to go." Shuichi spoke determinedly. _Yuki needs me now._

"Shuichi, he is the devil. He will hurt you. Don't go." Ryuichi pleaded holding onto Shuichi's small hands refusing to let go.

"I can't. I hurt him. He needs me now." Shuichi voice broke as another warm tear rolled down his face and it caught Ryuichi by surprise. Realizing that he could not persuaded the boy anymore, he let go of his hands sadly. _Just don't get hurt like last time, Shuichi._

"Thank you." Shuichi uttered a whisper before he ran off. He ran, not knowing where to go but he knew he had to find the handsome devil prince. Deep in his heart he knew he had already lost his heart to the devil that stole away his first kiss, Yuki Eiri, the dark prince himself. _I love him…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tatsuha, let's go. We are going back to the underworld." Yuki waved for his little brother to follow. _He will never love me cause he loves another. _Yuki felt as if thousands of daggers had pierced through his heart at the thought of it.

"What! But…the boy… you know…" Tatsuha stuttered and stopped when Yuki shot him a menacing look, so he kept his mouth shut for the safety of his own. _With a look like that, it's definitely not a good time to provoke the prince._

"Let's go." Yuki commanded as he snapped his fingers disappearing into a black whirlpool beneath him. _Goodbye, Shuichi._

* * *

A/N: Tatsuha can't read Yuki's mind unless Yuki allow him too. 

Next chapter: Will the two lovers met again? Tatsuha stumbled upon a little secret of Sakuma...hehe...

A big thank to all you reviewer: **Warchild, solo, KawaiiEarBiter, Tora Macaw **(Where are you?)**, Masqueer11, Warrior Nun, Ka-chan, Demonskid &Aki no Yume1**.

And also a big huggie and smack to my new found beta-reader, **Jasline sama. **I am so grateful for you help.

I apologised for such a short thank you note to all my reviewers but my son need feeding now...gomen ne

Hope this chapter make up for all the slowness.

Ja mata o...


End file.
